


Go - went - gone

by junkerin



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mindfuck, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkerin/pseuds/junkerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Why don’t you fight it no more? “ his master ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go - went - gone

**Author's Note:**

> It was a little bit inspired by Katlover98 and her "Debt paid full" vers.

„Why don’t you fight it no more? “ his master ask.

He knew it was a trick if he came out, the whole him, his master would torture him again. 

Better stay here in the back of his mind.

Watching what he did to him.

The piercings had been the start. He hated them. His master loved to play with them. They had hurt when the “artist” had pierced his nipples and his cock and his scrotum, but worse was that master didn’t really wanted to wait till they had completely healed. So after some days he had started playing with them and it had hurt so much. 

It had become worse after that. His master loved to show him around.  
He felt humiliated.   
It was one thing to be fucked in the bedroom by his master, it was another thing to be offered as a party favour for everyone to use. 

Master had been both disgusted with him and turned on.  
“You should see your ass hole. It’s dripping with come. You dirty little whore. And now you want me to clean up that mess?”  
He had sent Jared out on all fours in the garden where he had hosed him up with the cold water of the garden pipe. He had put the hose in his mouth to clean it and after he almost drowned and was barley conscious his master put it in his asshole. He had cramped up but his master and some friends had held him down. Jared had thought that they wouldn’t stop before he exploded. But than they had yanked out the hose and told Jared to stand up. Jared didn’t knew what happened after that he woke up in his cell the next day. 

As he laid on the concrete floor he decided he needed a new strategy. He couldn’t continue like that he would die or give up and both were no options for him. He wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of breaking him. 

 

That night he had found his new way out. He was bound at his master x- cross. Arms and legs far apart and his master were using a new whip. As Jared screamed out in agony and pain he suddenly found himself stepping out of his body. First Jared was a little scared had he died and was he watching his own body being abused? But no he could still connect to his body it was just that he could detached himself from it. 

It took master a while to see that his favourite chewing toy didn’t play anymore. After telling Jared for a long, long time his body belonged to his master, was his master to play with, was his master to do as he pleased. Jared had given him his body. But it was a stale victory for his master. For his master it felt like playing with a corps. 

But deep, deep inside his mind Jared had built himself a home, a nice house with a garden and dogs. He had a job and friends.

„Why don’t you fight it no more? “his master ask.

Because he had won.

**Author's Note:**

> Don´t know where that came from but here it is. 
> 
> I didn´t named the Master so everybod can inseret his favorite name.


End file.
